Waiting for Tomorrow
by coolsville times
Summary: Night Thrasher is having some problems recruiting Jubilee for New Warriors so he enlists the help of Jono.


_Waiting for Tomorrow..._

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own X-men, New Warriors, Generation-X or the characters.

**Summary:** Night Thrasher is having some problems with recruiting Jubilee for New Warriors so he enlists the help of Jono.

**Notes:** I know that Jubilee was the first depowered mutant to become a New Warrior but for the sake of this fic, Jono is. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

_Waiting for Tomorrow..._

"Night Thrasher still wants me on his little team, doesn't he?" She asked irritably, voice hard in a way he had never expected to hear from her.

"Yeah." He answered, staring straight at her back.

"And he sent you to _persuade_ me, right?" She guessed in an exasperated tone.

"Right again, luv. Ya know ya're good at this guessin' game." He joked, running a hand nervously through his hair.

"Yeah well my answer for you is the same as it was for him. No way." She stated matter of factly. "I'm not gonna be on some rag-tag team of depowered mutants who are tryin' to relive their superhero days."

"It's not like that, Jubes..." He started but was cut off as she turned to face him sharply.

A gasp came in place of the biting words that wanted to roll off her tongue and she put a hand to her mouth. Slowly, tentatively, she rose from her chair and walked toward where he was seated on the bed.

He watched as she moved. The years had filled out her figure and replaced the bumbling teenager he knew with the graceful woman in front of him. Her revealing attire did nothing for his uneasiness and staring at her face became increasingly hard for him.

She held out a slender hand as she reached him but suddenly pulled it back as if afraid of invading his personal space. Taking a deep breath and trying again she reached for his face, stopping just inches before touching him.

"Good ahead, luv. I won't bite." He whispered, closing his eyes as she rested her hand on his cheek.

Gently kneeling in front of him, her fingers began their lazy tour over his cheek, down his jaw, across his lips, up his forehead and finally came to rest near his eyes. Nothing about him was the same, not even those soulful brown eyes that had once seemed to hold all the answers.

"Who did this to you?"

Her voice was quiet and soft and if he hadn't been listening for it, he would have never heard it.

"I could ask you the same, luv." He replied, watching as her eyes turned hard and she took her hand from his face, preparing to stand up.

Before she could walk away from him he reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her to stand between his legs.

"This," He started gesturing to her clothes, her make-up, the room. "All of this is different. Ya're not the Jubilee I know. What happened to ya?" He asked softly, gently rubbing circles on her hand with is thumb.

"People change, Jon." She responded, trying to remain indifferent.

"Not that much." And suddenly he was standing in front of her, abandoning her hand in favor of her face, trying desperately to make her look at him.

When her gaze finally met his, her eyes were bright with unshed tears.

"Talk to me, luv. This is Jono remember? Yar good pal Jono. C'mon ya can tell me anything." He pleaded stroking her cheeks with blue-grey fingers.

She stared at him for a moment before opening her mouth to speak. Her words were cut off by a sharp knock at the door and he audibly cursed. He had been getting somewhere and someone just came along and ruined it.

Sighing, she answered the knock: "Yes?"

Her voice wasn't as hard now, her breathing was uneven and her eyes were shining in the dimly lit room.

"Your _appointment_ is here." The person on the outside yelled.

When she looked back at him his face was hard and his jaw was set.

"How much is he payin' ya?" He asked harshly.

She looked down guiltily.

"How much!" He demanded.

"Two hundred..." She mumbled uneasily.

He gave her a searing look and she sighed.

"...An hour."

He reached into his pocket and took out a wad of money, pushing it into her hands harshly before yelling to the person on the other side of the door to cancel her _appointment_.

She looked up at him with a puzzled wetness in her eyes.

"Night Thrasher gave me some spending money in case I ran into some problems." The explanation was hasty and delivered with great difficulty. "That should be enough for the rest of the night..." He trailed, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

A moment of silence and then her arms were around him and she was weeping into his shoulder.

Finding his way back to the bed, he pulled her into his lap and held her as she cried her worries away. They had the entire night together to do whatever; catch up, talk about good times, miss their friends, miss their mentors, miss their powers or just hold each other. Her decision when the sun rose would either make or break him but it wouldn't change what they had tonight. Tomorrow could wait.

* * *

_Okay, this is the first fic that I've done in this particular style so I hope it's not too terrible. I'm not familiar with short lengths and limited detail but I really like this type of writing and I've toyed with the idea of doing one of my own for a while and something a friend said the other day prompted me to write this. I hope you all enjoyed it and please show your appreciation if you did. If you didn't, I'd like to know why and what I can improve on. (Always pressing for that constructiveness, though.) _

_Have a wonderful day all. _

_-anon goddess _**;)**


End file.
